1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging and power-supply device. In particular, this invention relates to a charging and power-supply device that supplies power to portable devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices, such as laptops, cell phones, and MP3 players, etc, can be placed on a charging device to be charged for supplying their required power. Charging devices of the prior art include a base and a cover. When the portable device needs to be charged, the cover is opened and the portable device is placed into the base for charging. Taiwan patent M243841, issued on 11, Nov. 2004, discloses such a portable charging base.
Because the dimensions of the base and the cover of the charging device are large, a large amount of space is occupied when the charging device is shipped. Moreover, the charging device does not provide a space for receiving the wires of the portable device. It is inconvenient.